Finding Love
by koala2795
Summary: Bella meets edward through friends. Is it love or just a crush? AU& sortof OOC *Note:Anyone who reviews gets a preview of the next chapter so R&R!*
1. prologue

**OK so... this is my first story... i have no idea if i am going to keep writing this or if i am just going to end up deleting it... well we'll just have to see... Seriously this was a "_spur of the moment_" type of thing i was just sitting at my computer and i was board and so im like "_i think i'll write a story_" so yeah... if anyone reads this and thinks i might have something_, anything_ then just review or pm me and that might give me the confidence to write more... or if you think that i am just wasting my time you can tell me that too... whatever.... we'll see...**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue:

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everybody just calls me Bella. I am 21 about 5 ft 4 with brown eyes and hair. I go to UCLA and I have a job at the local bank. I have two best friends Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, but they go to a different school then I do so I don't get to see them nearly as much as I would like to. I get good grades and I make enough to pay the bills. I have two wonderful parents that live up in Forks, Washington and come down to visit every few months. My life sound pretty good doesn't it? Well here's the thing, I've never been in love. I've had a fair share of boyfriends but there was never that "spark" that you feel when you've met the love of your life. And now that I'm in my second-to-last year of college I wonder, will I ever find love?


	2. Break In

**I OWN NOTHING SM OWNS EVERYTHING SHE IS LIKE THE BESTEST AUTHOR EVVVVVVEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(A/N) ok so A) im not and college and B) i don't want to even be a chef so don't yell at me if i got some of the stuff wrong im making it up as i go... it's called being 'creative' **

**Also this is going to be an AH story and sortof to some extent OOC, in case you were wondering**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Break In:

"Stupid Chef Cole", I muttered as I stopped for a red light. I was in my last week of french cuisine and my instructor Chef Laurent Cole had chastised me when I didn't even do anything wrong.

_Flashback_

_"I'm done Chef Cole." I said._

_"What is this?" He asked me."You are _not _done. You must saute the onions longer."_

_"But Chef I-"_

_"No buts! You do not serve buts in my kitchen!"_

_"Chef if I saute these any longer they will burn."_

_"No! No they will not! Now I want you to cook those onions for two more minutes or so help me I will kick you out of my class Miss Swan! NOW COOK!" He screamed._

_I stirred the onions for exactly two minutes like he said and guess what happened. They burned._

_"I told you to saute these onions not burn them! I give you these fine ingredients so that you can make masterpieces out of food! Eatable Art! And what do you do? You ruin it!_

_"Chef I tried to tell you that they were done but you wouldn't listen. You made me cook them longer and they burned. It's not my fault."_

_"It is comepletly your fault. How dare you say that _I_ made a mistake. I never make mistakes. And do you know why? It is because I am the head chef at a five star restraunt. I have been to paris seven times. I never make mistakes because I am perfect. I am like a kitchen god!" And with that he stomped out of the kitchen._

_End flashback_

I swear someday that guy is going to get hig by lightning for saying things like that. Well at least I didn't have to deal with him for two whole weeks thanks to christmas break.

It was times like this when I wish Alice and Rosalie were with me. But they were both off at a school in New York, studing fashion. Alice wanted to become a designer and Rosalie wanted to model. They both had their lives together, they were georgous, good in school, and they both had great boyfriends. Well fiance for Rosalie, her boyfriend, Emmett Cullen, proposed to her about a month ago. Alice is dating Rosalie's brother Jasper Hale.

I met Emmett last summer when the four of them came down to visit me. They stayed with me for a week and I really got to know him.

Emmett is one of the biggest men i have ever seen. He is tall and muscular and i have my suspicions that he could probrobly lift a car if he wanted to. But Emmett is also one of the nicest and funniest guys I have ever met. He is the son of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is like one of the best doctors in the world. Mrs. Cullen is an architect. She has built airports and bridges and has done alot of stuff for charity. He also has a brother but I really don't know anything about him.

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, is also very nice. Although he is much quieter then Emmett is.

I've known Jasper for quite a while now. Him and Rosalie and Alice and I went to elementry, jr. high, and high school together up in our home town Forks, Washington. He is like an older brother to me.

Thinking about my friends always makes me sad but at least I will get to see them next week. They are comming in for the holidays and will be staying with Emmett's brother. We found from last summer it is very hard to fit five people in a two bed one bath apartment.

A loud annoying beeping brought me back to the present.

"Come on lady move it!", the man in the car behind me shouted. "Green means GO!"

I slamed down on the gas peddle and made my way home before the guy behind me had a heart attack.

*** * * * ***

I walked up the stairs to my crappy apartment and when I got to my door, I noticed that something was off. My door wasn't completely closed. There was a little crack in between the door and the frame like someone had broken in and not bothered to completely shut the door. I braced myself for whatever might be in my apartment and quickly opened the door.

"AHHHH!" I screamed

"Surprise!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

I ran over to meet my friends and we all hugged and jumped around like three year olds.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! What are you guys doing here! I thought you two weren't coming until next week!"

"Well we got the earlier flight and decided to surprise you." Alice told me.

"Oh and look!" Rosalie said as she waved her left had by my face, the ring finger taken up by a gorgous ring. It had a big pink emmerald shaped diamond in the middle and two white diamonds on either side of it. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Holy Crap! Emmett got that for you!"

"Yes I did" a big booming voice said. I had been so wrapped up in being reunited with my friends that I hadn't noticed Emmett, Jasper and some other totally hot bronze haired man standing behind us.

"Emmett!" I said as I ran over for a hug.

"How've you been Bells?" he asked as he scooped me up into a big bear hug.

"Fine,… uh Emmett,… can't breathe." I managed to get out.

"Oh sorry Bells" he put me down just long enough for me to catch my breath before I was engulfed in another big hug by Rosalie's brother Jasper.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you again."

"You too Jasper."

"Oh I totally forgot!"Rosalie exclaimed. "Bella this is Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother. Edward this is Bella Swan, a very close friend of mine." Edward looked at me, his eyes the most vibrant shade of emerald green I have ever seen.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." He said. His voice was beautiful, musical almost.

"H- H- Hello," I stammered, "it's, uh, nice to meet you too." I managed to get out. I don't know how long we just stared at eachother before someone broke the silence.

"Well we'd better get going." Alice said.

"Wait! What?" I exclaimed, "You just got here. You can't be leaving all ready."

"Oh calm down Bella, we're just going to take our bags over to Edward's house. But Rose and I will be back later and we can hang out for the rest of the day. It'll be just us girls."

"Actually," Jasper said, "the ride over here from the airport was pretty cramped in Edward's Volvo. Why don't you ladies take your bags in Bella's car. Emmett and I will go with Edward and you can just follow us. This way Bella can also see where Edward lives incase you want to get together."

"That sounds like a great idea Jazzy." Alice said.

So we all went down to the parking lot, sorted out luggage- it's a good thing the bed of my car is so big, Ali and Rose each had for bags for only two weeks- got into our separate cars and started on our way to Edward's house.

Secretly I was very exited, I don't know what it was but there was something different about Edward, something I've never seen in a guy before. I've never really believed in 'love at first sight' but after meeting Edward I' m pretty sure anything is possible.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so let's try to get at least 3 reviews in this time!**

**Oh and to make this a little more interesting, anyone who can tell me how the name Cole relates to Laurent, or Edi Gathegi, gets a preview of my next chapter. (Hint: it has to do with one of the roles that he has played in the past.)**


	3. Going to Dinner

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing!!!!!!!! :))))))))))**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Going to Dinner:

"Okay spill." Alice said once we were in my truck on the way to Edward's house.

"Spill about what?"

"Oh come on Bella," Rosalie said, "We know you have the hots for Edward."

"I-I- uh, I don't know what your talking about." I stared straight at the car in front of me while trying not to think about who was driving it. "I mean come on we just met like ten minutes ago and even then we've had about thirty seconds of communication."

"Isabella Marie Swan," the only time Alice ever used my full name was when she was being very stern, "You know you can't lie to save your life so your just better off telling us the truth. Now, do you like Edward Cullen?"

"I-I-I guess, but I mean, I don't know, I mean, he probably doesn't even like me. I mean have you seen him? He is like this Greek god and I'm just plain and boring and-"

" Bella I can tell he does like you Rose and I both saw it."

"Saw what?" I asked.

"The way he looked at you. The way he just stared at you when you walked into the room and didn't take his eyes off you the entire time." Rosalie replied.

"So you really think he is interested in me?"

"I know he is."

"And think about it," Alice chimed in, "Say you and Edward started going out and eventually got engaged and married. Then we would all sort of be related."

"What?" I asked

"Well I mean Rose and Em are getting married, and I know that one day Jazzy and I are going to get married."

"So?"

"So then you would be married to Edward who would be related to Emmett who would be married to Rosalie who would be related to Jasper who would be related to me."

"Alice you're giving me a head ache. And can I please go on one date before you plan my wedding?"

"That can be arranged" Rosalie said. I was about to ask what she meant by that but I got distracted when the car in front of me stopped and I saw the house that we had just parked in front of.

"He lives here?" I asked in astonishment. The house was two stories tall and made of brick. It looked old but new at the same time.

"Yeah Emmett told me that Edward bought it and Mrs. Cullen did some renovations to it."

"It's beautiful," I said. We all got out of our cars and brought the luggage into the house.

The inside of Edward's house was even more beautiful than the outside. It had a huge staircase that lead up to a hallway where all of the bedrooms were located. But the first thing that caught my attention was the grand piano sitting in the room to the left of the entrance. Evidently he's gorgeous and talented.

"Well that's the last of it." Emmett said as he carried in a hot pink suitcase that obviously belonged to Rosalie.

"That's good," Rosalie said, "Oh by the way, I was thinking, how would you guys like to go out to dinner with us tonight? It would be like a triple date. That is if it's OK with Edward and Bella."

"Oh I'm _sure _it would be OK with Edward." Emmett said. The look on his face made me think that I was missing something.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward said under his breath.

"Well I guess it's settled then." Alice said.

"So I don't get a choice in the matter?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied, "Well if we're all going out to dinner Rosalie and Bella and I will need new dresses."

"You mean you didn't bring one in any of your ten suit cases?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually I only have four, and no."

So for the next three hours Alice and Rosalie dragged me from store to store so that we could find 'the perfect dresses'. In the end Rosalie ended up getting a dark pink, knee length dress with a deep v-neck that showed off her cleavage. Alice got a yellow dress that came to mid-thigh. It had a sweat heart neckline and the bodice had little yellow beads all over it. Mine was a simple deep blue knee length dress that showed off my curves.

After we had gotten our dresses, we went back to my apartment to get ready. I spent another hour letting Alice and Rosalie work on my hair and makeup. After they had gotten themselves ready we headed downtown to the restaurant where we were supposed to meet the boys. They were already there. Edward looked dashing in a simple black button down shirt and black pants.

"Good evening ladies." Emmett said in a mysterious voice.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie replied playfully. We all sat down and gave our orders to the waitress.

"So," I said, "How did you guys get into my apartment?"

"Well after Emmett tried for about ten minutes to pick the lock, I got the key from under the mat and just unlocked it." Alice said

"Yeah", Rosalie added in,"Evidently Mr. 'I can pick any lock' couldn't pick the lock on your apartment door."

"Hey it's not my fault, that door had it in for me!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Just like every other lock on every other door had it in for you." Jasper said. We all laughed and Emmett gave Jasper a playful punch in the arm.

I noticed that since we had arrived Edward hadn't said one word. Alice seemed to notice too because she asked "So what are you planning to do after you get out of school, Edward?"

"I plan on being a surgeon. I'm still in med school now but in about two more years I should have my doctorate degree." he replied.

"Yeah, Edward wants to be a doctor, just like good old dad." Emmett said.

"Wait, I thought you needed like ten years of school or something insane like that to become a doctor." I said.

"Well normally you do, but I took some college courses in high school and I've taken some courses in the summer so I should be able to get my degree in like half the time."

"Wow." I said. I noticed that the others had drifted off into their own private conversations.

"What are you getting your degree in?" he asked me.

"The Culinary Arts. I'm trying to save up enough money so that after I'm done with school, I can open up my own restaurant. Although I'm surprised that my teacher hasn't had me kicked out of college yet. I swear that guy hates me."

"Why?" he asked. I told him about what had happened in class earlier that day and how chef's head nearly exploded.

"Wow. That guy's gonna go to hell for saying stuff like that."

"I know."

Our food came then and we all ate. Emmett devoured his food in like three minutes, but the rest of us took our time. We all talked and laughed and told each other about the crazy things that were happening at our schools. When we were done and payed the check we all went outside and split off into pairs. Emmett and Rosalie went around to the side of the building to most likely make out. Alice and Jasper went the opposite way and it looked like they were just talking.

"I had a nice night tonight, Bella." Edward said.

"Me too." I replied.

"Do you want to get together again sometime? Maybe without all the company?" he asked motioning toward Alice and Jasper and to the side of the building that Rosalie and Emmett were on.

"I would love that." I replied. "Here, let me give you my number so you can call me" I took out a pad of paper, wrote my number on it and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

Just then I saw Alice and Jasper walking towards us, and Emmett and Rosalie returned from their make out session.

"Well it's late and we had better get going." Alice said. "I'll call you in the morning and tell you the plans for tomorrow." she added.

"I have to go." Edward said. He had driven the boys here and he had to take all four of them from place to place since none of my friends had gotten a rental car yet.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I slowly started to walk back to my car.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I said, answering too quickly.

"You look beautiful. That color blue looks lovely with your skin."

"Thank you." I whispered.

He took two long strides closing the distance between us. I looked up into his emerald green ones and he looked into my chocolate brown ones.

"Goodnight." he said before kissing me quickly on the cheek. I would have responded but I couldn't get my mouth to work. So I just stood there breathless. He smiled and walked back to his car.

I don't know how long I just stood there, but eventually I was able to get to my car and drive back home.

Tonight had definitely been the best night of my life.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay so I have a few announcements:**

**1. I am not in college!!!!!! so don't yell at me if i got some of that stuff wrong. like i said before: it's called 'creative writing'**

**2. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I am very busy with school and I think this is how it is going to be from now on. I will probably updat a few times over the weekend but I don't think I will be able to update at all on the weekdays. sorry :(**

**3. I will try to put the links to pics of Rosalie's ring from ch2 and the girls' dresses from this chapter up on my profile. I have been having some trouble with updating my profile so we'll just have to see how that goes**

**4. Okay, you people need to review!! I have gotten almost 30 hits but only 5 reviews! And two people have reviewed twice so that's only like 3 people reviewing. I know this story is in it's early chapters but still you people need to review! I'll even give you motivation!!!!! Anyone who reviews my story from here on out will get a preview of the next chapter!!!! So Read And Review!!!!!**


End file.
